2:05 am
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody has a not so mysterious man in his room at 2:05 am M/M Slash NC-17


Randy sipped back his drink, enjoying the burn of his throat has it cleansed his throat. He wasn't even finished the drink when another appear before him. He had free drinks all night, thanks to the slut that had been flirting with him and the gay wrestling fan. Both of whom were trying to get in his pants. Randy was only here at Cody's request. Cody wanted a night out with drinking, dancing and with the hope he might score a piece of ass. Drinking Randy could do, but he really wasn't into the dancing aspect. So he sat at a table watching Cody bounce around the club, flirting with various men, trying to find the one to take home.

"Running up quiet the bar tab there." Cody looked at the glasses lining the table.

"All free, that slut over there wants me," Randy motioned with his eyes. "And that naive barely 20 something boy over there. Yeah he wants me too, he might be fun. Until he realizes it's not all roses and doves. I'm sure he's tight has sin though." Randy drank more and slid the extra drink to Cody. "So find what you wanted for tonight."

"That one," Cody pointed to a tall man wear a baseball hat, about Randy's height and size. "He smells like axe body spray." Randy nod and studied the man, analyzing every detail.

"I didn't think you went for the jock types, you sure he's swinging your way?" Randy finished his drink.

"I'll let you know in a bit." Cody went back to the dance floor; Randy kept his eyes on him, mesmerized by his dancing.

Randy sat at the table for another half an hour and gained another two female suitors. Both just has whorish has the first, but it meant more free booze. Randy had lost sight of Cody a while ago, in the sea of people and he was starting to tire of the bar. Randy left his table in search of Cody to let him know he was ready to leave.

Randy weaved around the people on the dance floor once in a while grabbing ass just for the hell of it, hell he felt people touching his. He finally saw his goal. "CODY!" He tried to get the younger mans attention. When yelling failed he grabbed the younger man and grounded his hips into his ass.

"Hey Randy," Cody did need to turn to know who it was. "Could have told me you wanted a dance."

"I don't want to dance. I'm going to take off. Any luck with your jockstrap?" Randy try sway his hip to make it appear like he was dancing.

"Yeah, he's coming over around 2:00 am to my hotel room. He sounds like a rough one, too. Should be mind blowing," Randy gave Cody a smack on the ass.

"Have fun Zelda," and with that Randy walked away, while Cody watched on has the leather letters of Affliction faded into the crowd.

** xxx**

Cody sat in his hotel room waiting, in nothing but a black thong. His baseball hat wearing date should be arriving any moment. Cody put some metal turning it down low, and stared pacing the room. 2:05 am, Cody fear he might have been stood up when a knock came at the door.

Cody bolted to the door and tried to calm himself a bit, he didn't want to come off has too big of a geek. He opened the door and waved the tall man in. As soon has the door closed the bigger man pressed Cody to the wall. Cody looked him all over smiling, the dark hat hid the eyes of the other man, and the smell of the same axe body spray filled his nostrils. Cody ran his hands on what should have been a plain grey shirt, it wasn't, but it was close.

"You smell incredible," Cody kissed the man's neck only to receive a grunt. "You want a drink," Cody motion to a table by the window that had a bottle of whisky and pack of smokes.

"Sure, make it strong." The man followed Cody and picked up the pack of smokes helping self to one. "Nice thong." The man took a drag off the cigarette. Cody hand him the drink.

"If you don't like it, I can take it off." Cody slid his hands down his body and hooked his thumbs into the waist band, dragging it slightly down display his well defined hip lines.

"You're quite the slut." The man downed his drink in one gulp. "I bet you fucked someone at the bar tonight."

"I might have been bent over a sink in the men's room." Cody slipped a hand up under the man's shirt. Cody loved the feel of the man's rock hard muscles, inching upward until he reached the already hard nipples. Pushing the shirt up further, he flicked his tongue over them, causing a groan from the other man.

"Tell me your ass is still cum slick, I fucking hate prep," he moaned loudly has Cody bit on the buds.

"Dripping, you can just take me, I like it rough." Cody slid down the man's body to his knees, eye level with the button of the man's dark wash jeans. Cody unfastened them and then lowered the zipper with his teeth, inhaling the smell of something not axe, but a smell he truly loved much more. The man walked away from Cody's foreplay. Shoving his pants and briefs down, stepping out of them.

"Look I'm just here from some quick rough sex. You want romance, go take out an e-harmony ad." The man stood back too, pulling of the hat long enough to pull off his shirt, tossing it to floor. Replacing the hat he checked to make sure it was secure and wouldn't fall off.

"Whatever," Cody took a shot of whiskey and removed his thong. The older man sprawled out on the bed, his hard cock resting on his stomach with the head glistening. Cody climbed on top of him, leaning into kiss him. To be met by a hand.

"Ride slut, like I said I don't want the formalities." He put his hand on his dick and held it upwards, Cody maneuvered his body above it. Cody lowered himself slowly, just taking the head in. "I said ride." The tall man pushed up fully sheathing himself in Cody. "Yeah, your tight baby."

Cody panted and placed his hands the man's chest and started to fuck himself, on the man's dick. "Am I tight as sin?" Cody continued to rise and fall on the other man.

"Fuck yes, and to think you've already been fucked once tonight." The man grabbed Cody's hips and started pounding. Cody looked at the face of the man, the hat was drawn down the eyes and main facial features of the man hidden from him. "Getting close, but I want see you cum on my chest and holler out slut." Cody grabbed his cock and began pumping it viciously, sweat breaking out over his body has the man finally nailed his prostate.

"Ugh, that's it," Cody did had the man requested and came over his chest. Watching the streaks of white run down the dips in his abs and into his naval. "You look tasty."

"Like eat your own cum, you're such a whore." The man was breathing heavier now and cursing under his breath. "Going to fill you up bitch, and watch my cum run out of your ass."

"Do it."

With that the man screamed and filled Cody until it was running out over his own cock and balls. Cody stayed sitting with the man's soften cock in him. "Are we done?"

"Yeah," Cody looked down running his hands over the hat. Before removing it, to staring into Randy's blue grey eyes. "You didn't have a grey non affliction t-shit to wear?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Nice job on the hat though and the cologne."

"This stuff smells like shit, and that guy sold me his hat for twenty bucks." Randy ran his fingers through Cody's drying cum on his abs. "I need a shower, so I can get some expensive smelling stuff on my body." Cody leaned in and licked Randy's neck.

"I think you smell good, especially with that after sex smell added in." Cody flicked his tongue along the lines of Randy's shoulder tattoo. Cody rolled to Randy's side and continued to worship the shoulder tattoo.

"I think you could have picked someone with a better sense of fashion, I felt like a John Cena clone." Randy sat up on the bed, flexing his impressive back muscles.

"You're saying you didn't enjoy it? Besides you're a million times better looking than Cena."

"The sex yes, mind blowing, the role-playing thing, not so much." Cody nuzzled into Randy's neck and started kissing his back tattoo.

"Well you can pick a game next time." Cody's hands started roaming over Randy's chest.

"You sure about that," Cody stopped what he was doing and bit his lip. "Cause I'll spank your pert ass till its bright red, and you will be denied release for hours on end."

"Sounds fun, just not tonight, please." Cody begged has he resumed his actions, until Randy stood up.

"I'm going to shower, if you're up for round 3. I'd like to re-enact bending you over the sink again." With that Randy entered the bathroom.


End file.
